Vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, and other motorized vehicles (referred to as “cars”) are becoming more sophisticated as assisted driving features are included in the cars by car manufacturers as factory installed features. For example, car manufacturers such as Toyota, etc. are including assisted driving features such as lane departure warning and blind spot detection as factory installed features in cars. These features use factory installed sensors such as ultrasound sensors and radar sensors and cameras to provide the assisted driving features. One of the most advanced set of assisted driving features can provide what can be referred to as autonomous driving. Some car manufacturers have included factory installed autonomous driving features which allow the car to drive itself so that a user, such as a driver, does not need to control the steering or the accelerator or the brakes but may need to be ready to take control of the car upon request by the autonomous driving system. A car that includes an autonomous driving system as a factory installed feature can be referred to as a self driving car. Some cars that include a factory installed autonomous driving system can receive software updates which can be downloaded to the car to update the software in the car, such as software relating to or used by the autonomous driving system. The updating process updates the software to change the software, such as the correction of bugs or the addition of features or functionality, etc.